Depth Perception
by catatbed
Summary: Caleb and Hanna venture deeper into each other, as they find that their lives are soon to be changed, in a game of lies and love. Hanna and Caleb's hearts are tossed and turned with betrayal and sacrifice, as they strive to find their true feelings.
1. New Hope

Caleb and Hanna venture deeper into each other, as they find that their lives are soon to be changed, in a game of lies and love. Hanna and Caleb's hearts are tossed and turned with betrayal and sacrifice, as they strive to find their true feelings.

**The beginning of the story may seem like it has nothing to do with Haleb but I assure you it does. This takes place in the episode "Blind Dates", when Haleb are friends, but they aren't dating. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pretty Little Liars or any of their characters!**

Hanna Marin walked to her locker and swung it open when Daniel, a popular, handsome senior, walked by her, joining his crowd of friends that were waiting anxiously to discuss the football game that had aired on tv the previous night. Hanna sighed, because as he had walked past her, he hadn't even glanced at her, almost as if she didn't exist. That was not something that she was used to, but she had fallen head-over-heels for him, and she was determined to get him. In an almost obsessive trance, her eyes bore into his back, lusting after him. Hanna leaned against her locker, as if to appear casual when her heart was pounding and hormones raced through her, making her feel…excited. She'd been waiting for this moment for well over a month and finally, she decided it was time to make her move. Mustering up all the courage she had, Hanna Marin approached Daniel Wreath and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around, a grin spread wide across his face. "Oh…hey. It's Hanna, right?" he asked lightheartedly. Hanna felt wounded that he was unsure about her identity, but she just smile, nodded and cleared her throat. "Yeah. It's Hanna. So…Daniel, I was wondering whether or not you were free this weekend. I thought maybe we could get some dinner." she stated, calm and serene. Her stomach twisted and turned but she kept a straight face, one that proclaimed she was strong and that no one should mess with her but that she could be gentle, assuming you handled her right. It was almost as if she was challenging you.

Daniel looked her up and down, almost stripping her with his eyes, and after a thorough inspection, he smiled to himself, seeming satisfied in some way, and nodded. "You mean, like a date?" he asked with a smirk. Hanna nodded, anxiously awaiting his answer. "Yeah, you seem nice. I'll pick you up at 7:00 on Saturday. I know this great sushi place." he said. Hanna's icy demeanor faltered a little as a smile met her lips, but she quickly redeemed herself and nodded, for lack of any words. Daniel turned back to his friends and Hanna walked away, pleased with herself. _This was going to be perfect._  
>Three days later, Hanna stood in front of her mirror, examining herself. She wanted to insure that she looked casual, as if this was no big deal, but all the while still sexy. Finally, after deciding on a purple blouse, that showed a sufficient amount of cleavage and tight, white caprees, Hanna took her purse in hand and went down the stairs, anxiously awaiting the sound of the doorbell. "Where are you going looking like that?" asked her mom. "I'm going on a date. Do you think it's too much? I tried to make myself look casual" said Hanna, fretting now that she looked as if she was trying too hard. "No…you like nice, honey. Who are you going on a date with?" Ashely inquired. "Daniel Wreath." She proclaimed. "Ooooh…the guy you've been ranting about for over a month? You know, his dad works with me. I've seen him before. He's a hottie." Ashley said, winking to her daughter just as the doorbell rang.<br>Hanna laughed at her mom's comment and once-overed herself again in the mirror by her door before she opened it, smile spread wide across her face.  
>"You look awesome, Hanna." Daniel said, eyebrows raised upon seeing her. Hanna flushed a light shade of pink before she yelled to her mom, "I'll be back by 11!" and climbed into Daniel's hummer. "Ready?" he asked. "Ready." She answered with a slight smirk plastered on her face.<br>***************************

Upon walking into the sushi restaurant, Hanna noticed that Daniel had chosen a very secluded, romantic place. There was only one other couple in the one room the restaurant consisted of, and the lights were scarce and dim. It had a very regal aura to it and Hanna loved it. Hanna was ttornout of her thoughts when a Japanese woman with a kind face greeted them. "Welcome to Star Sushi. Please, take a seat anywhere." Daniel nodded and sat on a booth directly behind the booth of the only other couple. Hanna slid into the seat across from him and set her purse down. "This is a really nice place." She whispered, to insure that the other couple was not disturbed. "Thanks. I love it here." Daniel replied, slightly more obnoxious as he picked up a menu and began scanning it. Hanna did the same.

"What are you thinking about getting?"  
>"Probably a bowl of the udon noodles. How about you?"<br>"The fried banana sounds interesting. I didn 't think that those were Japanese."  
>"I don't think they are. I think they just do that 'cause they're in America."<br>"Oh...well, I don't really care whether they're Japanese or not. Anyways, I kinda have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Hanna said, before getting up and heading towards the back of the restaurant, in hopes of finding a restroom. As she came back, she noticed the other couple in the restaurant. There was a georgeous woman, maybe in her early twenties or late teens, with a boy that looked around her age, who was sitting back-to-back with Daniel. She couldn't quite make out his face until she got up close, but she knew that strangely alluring, deep, seductive voice and to whom it belonged: Caleb Rivers. Shit. Everything just _had_ to go wrong, didn't it? _This is going to be an interesting date_, she thought to herself.


	2. Hurtful Words

**This chapter is a little racier than the previous one. I would rate it T+ or M- so know that when you read it!**

**STICKS AND STONES MAY BREAK MY BONES BUT WORDS WILL NEVER HURT ME  
><strong>

"Hanna? Is that you?" Caleb said. Hanna closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hey Caleb. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think, Hanna? We're in a restaurant. You see, in a _restaurant_, people normally _eat._" He said, sarcasm nearly dripping from his voice. Hanna rolled her eyes and retorted, "No joke, Einstein. I was just wondering…uh…nevermind. See you tomorrow." She said, sliding back onto the booth not 5 feet away from him. "Do you know that guy?" asked Daniel, not at all trying to be stealthy about it. "Yeah, we used to…uh…we're good friends." Daniel nodded as the waitress came to take their orders. "The udon. And a beer." said Daniel. The woman eyed his suspiciously before asking him for his I.D. Daniel gladly handed it over. After scanning through it, the woman handed it back to Daniel and said, "Very well. An udon and a beer. What can I get you, miss?" Hanna, not knowing whether or not to order alcohol or not stuttered for a moment before finally saying, "I'll have the fried bananas and a glass of wine. The woman, again, gave the couple a suspicious look before Daniel assured her that Hanna was the same age as him. Finally, the waitress retreated back to the kitchen and yelled out the orders in Japanese to the cooks. "So, Hanna, tell me about yourself." said Daniel, a little bit obnoxiously. Did he _want_ Caleb to her the entire conversation? "Uh…well, I'm seventeen, I've lived in Rosewood my entire life. Uh…I'm a person of" But before Hanna could finish her sentence, Daniel interrupted her again. "Are you a virgin?" Hanna, who had been drinking water at the time and caught offguard, began choking and caughing. Caleb, directly behind Daniel on the other booth, was caught offguard as well and emitted a low chuckle.

Hanna, finally regaining some semblance of composure, replied,

"Uhhh…no. Not really." Hanna sincerely wished that this place had music playing or something so that Caleb could not hear this conversation, but such was not the case.

"What's not really? I mean you are or you aren't."

"Well…I've been with one guy before, but he was so bad that I don't feel like I lost my virginity to him." Hanna said rather loudly, with a smirk plastered wide across her face. She was certain Caleb had heard that. And on the other side of the booth, Caleb was rolling his eyes, grinding his teeth and trying to ignore the insult the hot blond had just directed at him.

"Well…I can assure you that I'm great." Daniel whispered seductively towards Hanna. She giggled a little before the waitress returned with their food. "One udon. One fried banana. One beer. One wine." She said, setting both dishes in front of their respective orderers. "Thank you. It looks great." Hanna said to the waitress, before she walked away. But despite what Hanna had just said, she began picking at the food conspicuously, unsure whether to eat the food that looked strange. "I've had those before. I know they look a little weird on the outside, but they really just taste like bananas." Daniel insured her. Hanna smiled and picked up one of the bananas, inspecting it only a moment further before putting half of it in her mouth. Daniel chuckled a little to himself before saying "if you can shove that much banana down your throat, I think our relationship will go pretty well." Hanna's cheeks darkened to a shade of violet and she cleared her throat awkwardly while Caleb balled is hand into a fist and closed his eyes, in an attempt to control himself. "Well…uh, I don't really know how to respond to that." Hanna said now that her face returned to its pale complexion. Daniel, yet again, chuckled at how Hanna was rendered speechless. "Listen, I have to go to the bathroom." Said Hanna, getting up to leave. "You just went. Oh, is it your time of the month?" said Daniel, winking. Hanna did not respond to that and began walking away, but not before Daniel had lifted a hand up and smacked her behind. Shocked, Hanna paused, but deciding it best not to make a public scene, assumed an icy demeanor and began walking slowly away, mustering as much pride as she could manage.

Meanwhile, Caleb could not believe what had just happened. Had Daniel…_spanked_ Hanna? Had she _put up_ with it? WHAT? What happened to the I-take-no-crap Hanna Marin? This guy must be important somehow. But he wasn't sure how. Maybe he ought to go find her. "I gotta go to the bathroom" he said to Clarence, the woman sitting directly across from him. She nodded and he went to the back of the restaurant, searching for Hanna and just as he caught sight of her, she stalked past him, hitting his shoulder and trying her hardest to ignore his sympathetic face.

Sliding back into her seat, Hanna put on a queen bee smile, ignoring what Daniel had just done to her.  
>"So...I just payed the bill, maybe you wanna head back to the car and uh…take this relationship a step further?" Daniel said. Hanna closed her eyes, thinking about how this boy could destroy her reputation if she didn't treat him right. But…who cared? He was treating her like crap. He was a total douchebag. "Listen, Daniel." But just as she began to turn him down, her phone rang. Hanna stopped talking immediately and checked her phone.<p>

**Go along with whatever he says or you'll regret it. **

**-A**

Hanna gasped and clutched the phone tightly in her hand. "Alright. Let's go in the car." she said, her stomach twisting in disgust. A smirk spread across Daniel's face and he got up, whispered something incomprehensible in her ear and headed for the door. Hanna sat at the booth for a moment more, not believing what was happening. She felt like crying. She would be a prostitute. As if to make matters worse, just as Caleb and his older-looking model-like companion were leaving, he slipped a folded napkin on Hanna's table. She opened it up and read. She sat there for nearly five minutes, just reading over the four letters. She never thought that four letters could hurt so much, but they did. She sunk back into the booth and dropped the napkin that read the words Caleb had written.

**SLUT**


	3. A world of Pain

**I realize that in the previous chapter it seems that Caleb's actions were out of character, so here I will try to justify them and show what he's been through. Please, share ideas, thoughts, criticisms…I don't bite! **

Hanna's eyes moistened as she stepped out into the cold night. The breeze invoked goosebumps all along her arms and she shivered, not because of the cold but of what was to happen not moments from now. She woudn't go through with this. Not this. She couldn't. If Hanna did this, Caleb would be right. But that didn't matter now, did it? How could she be thinking about Caleb right now, she needed to stay focused on the threat at hand. She had been blindly walking and she found herself standing now in the middle of the parking lot, staring at the car, frozen with fear and anxiety. What was she to do? How would A make her pay? She didn't want to think about that now. Her mind had slowed time down and everything seemed to stop when she made her slit-second decision…she ran. Fast. Hard. Away.

"Thanks for the lift."

"Anytime."

"See you, I guess." He said, giving her a regretful look. "Yeah, by Caleb." The modelesque woman replied. Closing the door to the car, Caleb turned around to face his home…or rather, Janet's house. This was neither a houme nor did it belong to him. It was a place of grief and sorrow, a place of hurtful lies and painful memories. This place meant nothing to him, other than the fact that this was where he would have to stay here until the second he turned eighteen. That seemed so far away. He sighed, dismissing his thoughts and swung the door open to reveal Janet in too-tight jeans leaning down, searching the fridge for something. "Why are we all out of beer? I just bought some earlier this week! Was it you, you little tyrant? I bet it was. You know it's _against the law _ for you to be drinking? Against the law. You're gonna wind up in jail. Just like your good-for-nothing father." She slurred, turning towards him with a beer in hand. So it had been her drinking all the beers. "He was your husband. He was less a father to me than you are a mother. And that's saying something." He shot back, climbing the stairs to resort to his room. "I've treated you like a son, damn it!" Janet screamed after him. Caleb rolled his eyes and swung the door open to his room.

A mattress sat in the middle of the room, with a few random blankets sprawled carelessly on it. The only decorations were a picture of Caleb's biological mother, taken how long ago?, and his backpack that rested in the corner, with over 200 bucks cash inside it. Someday, he would get enough money to leave this place. He'd get a real job and he'd be free. One day…but that day was not today, he thought, lying down on the mattress. He stared idly up at the moss-covered ceiling, thinking, reflecting tonight. Had Hanna really gone all the way with a guy she barely knew? That was so unlike her. And as he thought those thoughts, his mind strayed to the night in the tent. She'd been so beautiful and it had felt so good, so right. Everything had been perfect. How could he have forgotten that? Or maybe he hadn't. Maybe that was why he had been so angry. Maybe he had remembered the night in the tent and he'd been jealous of the other man who got to have that experience. Caleb had found comfort in the fact that he was the only person Hanna had ever let seduce her. She had rendered herself completely vulnerable to him, though she had developed a hard exterior. He'd spent nearly two months building up their relationship before they got to that. And now, Hanna was handing it out like candy? Again, that was so unlike her. But what was more unlike him was the fact that he had left that note. How could he? Caleb regretted it with every fiber of his being. He had pledged Hanna his eternal devotion and love, and there, in a moment of pure rage, he had broken that vow. He could just picture her wounded pride, her icy-cool resolve that she would be determined to keep until finally, she returned home and shed her mask. He remembered how easy it used to be with her, but he had ruined it. How was Caleb to make it up to her? To make her forgive him? How was Caleb to resolve and mend a love that had been newly shattered? He closed his eyes in frustration just as Janet called out to him. "Food's ready!" Caleb rolled his eyes. What kind of food would _Janet _be making?

Downstairs, Janet set the piece of cake down on the table. "I already ate, Janet." Caleb said, upon descending the stairs. "Surely you could eat _one slice of cake_" Janet said warmly, with a mischievous grin on her face. But Caleb, too shocked beyond words, was too blind to see it. "Why?" Janet, feigning hurt, replied, "I made this cake and I saved you a piece. I thought you might want some of it. Excuse me for trying to be a better mother." Caleb eyed her suspiciously before tentatively picking the plate up. "Well…thanks…I guess. I'll just go and eat this in my room." He said, climbing the stairs slowly, not being able to comprehend what just happened. Janet just smiled and turned around, not being able to hide her smirk.

Hanna ran home, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, now. She looked a mess, with her mascara running down her face, keeled over, her sides aching and her lungs begging for air. She took a moment to rest and just sat on the porch, letting herself go. She held Caleb's note tightly in her right hand, not letting herself forget his angry, disapproving, disappointed glare. She had thought that their relationship was improving, that they had become friends, that their ties had been mended and that though it was still weak, a bond had been tied. But that illusion had been shattered. Caleb had betrayed her and she wouldn't forget that. But she couldn't deny to herself that she saw reason behind his cruel act. She had agreed to go all the way with a guy she didn't know right in front of Caleb. She hadn't gone through with it, but how was Caleb to know that? Half of her wanted to be angry, but the other half wanted to run back to his house and explain the entire thing. Insure him that she hadn't gone through with it. Insure him that she still loved him, even if he didn't feel the same for her anymore. But she couldn't. Her pride was already wounded, and to go crawling back to him like a dog, that would be unthinkable. She was Hanna Marin and she was…a slut. _No thoughts like that, _she thought, _ I didn't go through with it. I wouldn't, couldn't. I'm no slut. And if Caleb thinks otherwise then so be it. _But she only believed half those thoughts. She couldn't make herself really believe that Caleb thought her a slut. She couldn't make herself believe that their relationship was broken forever. Time heals all wounds, right? She wished it were so.

Caleb took his first bite of cake and chewed slowly. He wasn't sure of Janet's intentions. She hadn't _really_ wanted to be a better mother. Maybe she wanted something? But what could he give her? A phone upgrade? He doubted she would make a cake for _that_. She would've just given him cash. But then again, Janet held money tightly. Caleb looked down at the plate to notice that he had eaten nearly the entire peace. It was delicious. He took the last few bites and set the plate down beside him. It had been good. He wanted to thank Janet, despite her questionable intentions, but his mind was fuzzy. He couldn't think properly and as he tried to stand up, he stumbled. His mind was so confused at the moment that he just decided to stay on the ground, finding it impossible to get up. He slowly slipped away, a wave of unconsciousness crashing over him.


	4. The Ultimate Betrayal

**Just to clarify, in the last chapter Caleb was drugged by Janet. Just wanted to make that clear. Here's the next chapter. I know I haven't updated in forever. Really sorry. Though, I don't think many people like my story anyways. Reviews/comments/constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

Caleb awoke in a haze, senses dulled and mind askew. It proved near impossible to remember what had happened or to think straight, but he closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt a weight on top of him, and warm air against his face. He was lying down on the floor, hard and uncomfortable. He could hear nothing except a ragged breathing and smelled only…alcohol. His eyes opened again and as his blurry vision cleared and the world came into a sharp precision again, he saw Janet's face, only inches from his. Her hair was hanging down in his face and her body was on top of his. She held a bottle…a beer bottle…in one hand and had her other gently stroking his arm. She seemed to be attempting to sing a lullaby to him, but in her drunken haze, it just came out an insufferable screech of high and low notes, molded together in an unmasterful combination. Her head dropped for a moment onto him, as if she was going to fall asleep on his chest, before it jolted back up. A smile, something foreign to her, touched her lips, but it made only made her face look even more cruel, as she seemed unaccustomed to this particular movement. "Caleb, Caleb. Hmmmm…Caleb" she slurred, as if trying to say something, but not being able to find the right words. "Caleb…I…I" she repeated, but nothing more came out. Deciding that words were too complex for the moment, Janet began sliding her hand up his arm until she reached Caleb's cheek. "Janet…what are you..are you doing?" Caleb asked, mind still slightly sluggish and subdued from the drugs. Janet only grinned and closed her eyes, as she lowered her lips slowly to his.

Hanna sat in her room, glowering at the wall in front of her. The sadness that had succumbed her was suppressed by the Hanna Marin that took control. Her sadness was annihilated by the Hanna Marin with dignity. She had let her sadness go and had embraced her anger. She'd filtered her emotions, manipulated them so that now, she was cold, almost soulless. The only thing that controlled her now was her anger. Her resentment. Love did not exist. Honesty did not exist. Devotion did not exist. It was a world in which everyone fiends for themselves. She'd been stupid to believe otherwise. But…still, how could Caleb do such a thing? After all she'd done for him? And what had she gotten in return? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. If he thought that she would go crawling back to him, he was sadly mistaken. She knew that deep inside her, muffled and strangled by the layers of cool, serene composure she withheld, her sorrow still thrived. Deep inside her…somewhere. But now was not the time. Those thoughts, memories, urges had been destroyed. She felt nothing. She was empty. Or so she wished she was. What had Caleb truly done? Called her a name? She was overreacting. He'd done something mildly insulting. She'd taken years of crap from other people, and now she couldn't even put up with one word? Had she become that vulnerable? She shook her head. She was not vulnerable. It was Caleb who had fallen out of line. What he'd done was inexcusable. She was determined to make him pay, to make him suffer for what he'd done. Making people suffer. That was something A would do, wasn't it? Hanna quickly leered away from that line of thinking. He _would_ feel sorry. Hanna would make sure of that.

Caleb's eyes widened with shock and horror as Janet's lips came crashing onto his. Her tongue licked lazily, unskillfully, and ungracefully at his mouth, but he denied her entrance. Her pungent odor was nearly unbearable and the feeling of her body rubbing against his was one of the most horrific things he'd ever had to endure, but the worst part, to him, was the fact that he was betraying Hanna even more than he already had. "N…no. Jhanwat styop." he muttered, trying to break away from the kiss. Janet only giggled and clasped his face firmly between her two hands. "You're not escaping me that easy." She said, before sitting up and coddling him. Caleb, truly horrified now, wriggled under her. "Janet, stop NOW!" he nearly screamed, trying desperately to break out. "MMMMMMM…Caleb. I drugged you. You won't be strong enough to leave me." Janet said, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. Caleb shook his head and pushed her off him violently, staggering up as quickly as he could. Janet came down with a crash, glass from the beer bottle strewn all over the floor with the liquid. "Damnit Caleb," she yelled, staring at her now bleeding palm. "you made me bleed!" But Caleb was paying no heed to her. At the moment, he was clutching onto a desk, trying desperately to remain erect and standing as the world spun confusingly around him. Janet crawled back to him, pulling back onto the floor. "No you don't." she said, a bit maliciously this time. She was getting mad. Again, she climbed on top of him and began kissing his neck, tugging lightly at his shirt. "Janet…no. You're supposed to be my _mother_. Stop right now!" Caleb pleaded, as he felt her cold hands on his bare chest. Janet did not. Instead, she began fumbling with his belt buckle, too drunk to actually undo it and laughed. The laugh was that of a cruel and merciless person, dripping with excitement and rimmed with insanity. "But the fun's just beginning!" she said, finally deeming her struggle with his belt too difficult and instead fingering his crotch greedily. Caleb, finally fed up, summoned all of his strength, kicked Janet square in the face, and run. Hard. Fast. Away.

Her mind had slowed and Hanna was lying comfortably in bed, wrapped in her blankets. Safe. Protected. Nothing could hurt her when she was in her own home, with her mother, the one person in her life that had never abandoned her. Sleep would always bring peace, no matter the chaos that ensued the day after or had taken place the day before. It was a time for heavenly bliss. A time where worries did not exist, only dreams did. It was the only thing keeping Hanna sane. And just when she was on the brink of sanity (see what I did there?), her phone buzzing disrupted her.

**If your heart was shattered before wait 'till u see this!**

**-Love, A**

As if Hanna could ever love A. And see what? There was neither picture nor attachment accompanying the text. Hanna wondered if A was trying to toy with her. As if to answer her question, Hanna's phone buzzed again. This time, A had sent a video of Caleb under a woman, whose hair had fallen in front of her face to mask her identity. She was coddling him, grinding herself on him. And he didn't seem to be opposing it. He didn't seem to be stopping it. The only words Hanna heard were "MMMM…Caleb." Before the brief video began again. Hanna watched it over and over, horrified. Who was that woman? She looked older…more…mature. Sudden realization dawned upon Hanna. It was the woman that Caleb had been at dinner with. That gorgeous woman. He was sleeping with her. H…how could he? She wondered, tears streaming down her face. Her inner serenity had melted away and the sorrow that she had suppressed came exploding to the surface, bursting through the seams that she had tried so hard to mend. It was the ultimate betrayal.


	5. Bleeding and Helpless

Caleb opened his eyes and saw before him the Principal's office. Underneath him was the principal's couch, lumpy and hard, and a jacket that he had tried to make into a pillow the night before. The air was stiff, as it always was, and the room was filled with an eerie silence. His back ached from sleeping on the uncomfortable sofa, but that was the least of his worries right now. He felt that something was wrong, that last night had been one of the worst nights of his life. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying hard to remember, when it dawned on him. The truth came crashing down on him, as stresses and worries do always right after you wake up, and Caleb realized why he was sleeping at the school, as opposed to Janet's house. He groaned and rolled over, only to fall suddenly to the carpeted floor. How could Janet do that to him? She'd _forced_ herself on him. Caleb went over the night again and again in his head, trying to recollect each detail. The only thing he didn't understand was how he'd made it all the way back to the school. It seemed that the drugs had set him off balance, rendering him almost drunk. He'd staggered and fallen nearly the entire night, and here he was, at the school. How had that happened? He shook the thought from his head. That was a matter for another time. He just needed to get ready for the day ahead. Of course it had to be a Tuesday. He glanced at the clock, only to see that he had an hour before school started. Plenty of time. He got up, stretching his still aching back, and made to leave when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His left eye had a light hue of black around it, almost as if he had been hit, and bags surrounded both chocolate-colored orbs. His hair was bundled into multiple knots and his shirt had small, dark red stains on it. What on Earth happened last night? He thought to himself, before deciding it best to take a shower. It was going to be a very long day. 

_Caleb stood before Hanna, smirk plastered on his face, and moelesque woman cuddling into his chest. He rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head lightly, but all the while staring at Hanna. In return, she glowered at him, crossing her arms, trying to appear dignified. But Caleb saw right through it. He only chuckled and rolled his eyes before the model looked up at him and caught his lips in hers. He reacted confidently, wrapping both arms around her, slowly creeping down, down, until they reached her butt, where he groped her senseless. The woman moaned into the kiss, pulling Caleb down to the floor. He began rubbing her inner thighs delicately, seemingly forgetting about Hanna, who watched still. The model, had Caleb called her Clarence?, arched her back towards him and whispered something in his ear, before she began tugging at his shirt. In return, Caleb began playing with the buttons to her blouse, slowly undoing them, tantalizing her. He shot a glance at Hanna, grinning at her, and then turned back to Clarence. She giggled, and began fingering his belt buckle as Caleb fumbling with her bra. Why can't I ever get these damn things off?_ _He thought to himself, before Clarence rolled her eyes and unlatched it for him. He smiled, and stared greedily at her chest. He slowly lowered his lips to hers again, before Hanna's eyes watered up. This could not be happening. Right in front of me! How…how could he do this? "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she screamed, and Caleb only turned to her and smiled. _Hanna awoke with a start, sunlight streaming through her window and directly on to her face. She sat up and stretched, thinking of the day ahead of her with a smile. It had been a dream. It had all been a dream. Caleb hadn't really cheated on her. She thought, before reaching to for her phone. She wanted to call Spencer, and invite her over for the night. It seemed that Emily was getting a little restless with having just Hanna to talk to. The blond switched her phone on, and opened up the 'compose text' area, where she sent Spencer the invite. The screen returned to the old texts section where Hanna saw the message from an unknown user. Dread washed over her. It hadn't only been a dream, she just wished it had. Caleb _had_ actually had slept with Clarence. A ball of anger began forming in her stomach, and she chucked her phone across the room, where it hit the wall and broke into at least 10 different pieces. At least she wouldn't get any more texts from A. 

Emily stood before the empty, calm pool, relaxing a preparing for another timed lap. She had to be perfect. This was the only time she could focus, when it was too early for anyone else to be at school and she had the entire pool to herself. It was just her and the water. Her and the focus. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. This was for her mother. This was for her father. This was for Danby. Though it was a little dramatic, after all, this was just a practice run, these were the thoughts that Emily had to keep going in order to withstand the pain that the new training was causing her. She held her breath, closed her eyes and dove in. 

The showers in the girl's locker rooms were much better than those in the boys. They were cleaner, and they got hot much faster and stayed so for longer. Which was why Caleb was in the girl's locker room, showering. He took the time to inspect the wounds he had. On his chest were many small bruises, though some were a deep purple almost black, and some diminutive scratches, but the worst was the deep gash that spanned from collar bone all the way down to his hip. It burned like hell and fresh blood had begun to seep from it, but Caleb endured the pain. It felt refreshing to feel pain. To feel something. It reminded him that he could endure nearly anything. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He'd survived his entire life alone. Why should that stop now? Because someone had shown him a little kindness? The hardships and treachery of the world would still go on, even when sympathy and compassion existed as well. It was a cruel world. He thought to himself. It was an imperfect place. He layed his head back on the uncomfortable tile wall, when he heard a locker slam close. Damn! Someone was in the locker room with him. His mind began racing. What was he supposed to do? If he shut off the water, then the person would expect him to come out of the shower, but he couldn't stay in there forever. Deciding it best, he climbed onto the stool that was in the corner of the shower so that the person would not see his feet. Maybe next time he could endure a little cold water and take a shower in the men's locker room.  
>Emily climbed out of the pool, extremely disappointed. It seemed the new training had taken a serious toll on her. She'd had her worst run in quite a while. She harrumphed angrily, wrapped a towel around herself, and headed for the locker room. When she got there, however, she noticed that someone was already in there, and showering. That's odd, she thought. No one's ever here this early, and I didn't see anyone in the gym. She thought, before catching a glimpse of the water running down the drain. It was red. Red, like blood. Her eyes widened and she gasped, taking as step back. She didn't see any feet peeking out from under the curtain. Was it A playing a trick on her? "Is anyone there?" she asked, apprehensively? No answer. "Hello?" Still no answer. The water was now a darker shade of red. She stepped closer and closer and grabbed the curtain. Summoning all of her courage, she yanked it back. Before her, was a bleeding, helpless Caleb.<p> 


	6. Misunderstanding

**So…I'm a little obsessed. I can't stop writing. I guess I'm kinda on a roll. Anyways, hoped you guys liked the previous chapter. I know it was pretty short and kinda weak. Sorry about that. I'll try to redeem myself with this chapter. In addition, if you guys have any ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to IM me or just leave a comment in the comment box. I would love to hear from you guys (and I don't bite). So…without further a due (did I spell that right?), chapter.**

"Caleb! What the hell happened?" Emily squealed, upon seeing his bloodied torso and black eye. Caleb, slightly taken aback, stumbled for the right words. Unfortunately, all of them seemed to have lost coherency. "I…I…" he blabbered. Emily, mistaking his silence for embarrassment, said "Don't be embarrassed Caleb. I'm gay.I won't look at you in…that…way." He nodded his head, not really caring in what way Emily looked at him, before trying to break the tension. "I was kinda in the middle of taking a shower. Were you just trying to peep at me or did you want to join?" he asked with a smirk. "It's not like that." Emily assure him, slightly uncomfortable. "I saw the blood in the drain. I got worried. Besides, you need to go the nurse. That one cut looks really bad." She said, gesturing to the long gash along his chest. "I'm fine. It's just a little cut. I'll heal in no time." He assured her. She rolled her eyes. "It looks really deep. It needs to be taken care of immediately. How did you get it anyways?" she asked sympathetically. Caleb's jaw tightened. "That's none of your business." He snapped before grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist, and stalking angrily out of the locker room. _Always meddling in my damn business. Why can't they ever leave things alone? _ Caleb thought, not quite knowing what 'they' he was referring to, but all the same angry. The truth was, he didn't even know he had gotten it. The previous night was a mystery to him. He only remembered Janet on top of him. Janet kissing him. Janet coddling him. He shook the thoughts right out of his head. No need to think of such things. No need. Whatsoever.

Hanna was pushing the waffles around on her plate, not truly eating them, just playing with them. "I'll be back before dinner. Don't make yourself late to school." He mother told her, all the while scrambling to find her purse and keys. "Okay, mom." Hanna mumbled emotionlessly. Hanna's mother didn't notice her mood. "Okay. Love you. Have a nice day!" she called, just as she closed the door. The blond waited a few seconds, just listening to the birds' happy chirpings outside of her house, before standing up and throwing the plate into the sink. _Caleb's gonna pay. Caleb's gonna feel sorrier than he ever has in his entire life. Caleb's going to regret the day he was born, _she thought maliciously. A venomous smile appeared on her lips. There was a reason she was sporting nike swift sneakers and a number or assorted rings today. 

Caleb sat grudgingly at the examination table in the nurse's office, with Emily by his side, awaiting the arrival of the elder woman they called a 'nurse'. "The cuts really aren't that bad. They don't need to be amputated or anything. "She's not going to amputate on you, Caleb. She'll probably just patch up some of the lesser cuts, ice the bruises and stitch the gash." "I don't need any of that. I'm _fine._" "Hanna always said you were stubborn." That little sentence earned Emily a hard stare from Caleb, but because the nurse had just arrived, he could do little more. "Let's see what we have here." Said the elderly woman kindly. She gently lifted Caleb's shirt up to examine the damage. "Oh my, my. What happened to you? You're all bruised up! You'll need stitches in several places!" exclaimed the nurse. Caleb groaned. "Now, now, honey. It won't hurt all too much, just lie down and close your eyes. It'll be over before you know it." She said sweetly, tenderly pushing Caleb's shoulders so that he would do as directed. He rolled his eyes, but laid his head back onto the table. "Fine." Emily smiled. "K…so, I'm gonna go. See you, I guess." She said, before shooting him an apologetic glance and walking out of the office. The bell rang.

It was finally the end of the school day, and Hanna strutted down the hallway, approaching her locker. She'd had only one class with Caleb today, and that was the first, which he'd failed to attend. _Skipping or sick?_ She thought, before reminding herself that she didn't care. She was going to be ice-cold about this, feeling no pain and accepting no sympathy. He'd betrayed her once. He'd betrayed her twice. That was just the way it was. That was just the cold, hard truth. And she accepted that. Or she'd thought that she'd accepted that.

Caleb examined the stitches in his torso. The nurse, despite her age, had moved quite nimbly, and it truly _had_ been over quicker than it had begun. He was just a little sore. But he could handle that. The only thing he couldn't handle at the moment was the fact that Hanna was probably still made at him for calling her that awful name. He was going to fix that, though. Caleb turned the corner and there she was, at her locker examining herself in the mirror. _Here goes nothing, _he thought to himself, before approaching her.

Hanna had truly convinced herself that she was over Caleb. That in a few brief hours, she had forgotten three months worth of memories, love, laughter and heartbreak. But when she caught sight of Caleb walking towards her, a million different emotions flooded through her like a current, the strongest of which were red-hot anger and ice-cold sorrow. "Hanna, can we talk?" he asked. Hanna only stared back defiantly, not daring to say a word for fear that her sorrow would overthrow her anger and she would begin blubbering like a baby right in the middle of the hallway. Caleb did not take her silence as a good sign. "I just…I wanted to apologize. Do you think we could go somewhere a little more private?" he asked. Hanna only slammed her locker door closed and walked in the opposite direction. Caleb sighed and chased after her. "Hanna! Wait! Please!" he called. But she just began walking faster. And faster. Soon she running away from him, almost as if she thought he was going to hurt her, and he, chasing after her, full sprint. Finally, when he caught up with her in the parking lot, where everyone had already gone home for the evening, he grabbed her arm so as to prevent her from running away. "Hanna…I just wanted to say I was sorry. I really am. I didn't mean what I said at din-" but he was interrupted by her. "How could you? After all that I've done for you! And you just go and screw everything up! I gave you a second chance, after the Jenna Thing, but I don't like to give third chances, Caleb." She said, her voice beginning to quiver. She was losing control of her emotions. "I know. And I'm so sorry. You can't understand how sorry I am. I will never be able to forgive myself for saying the thing that I did. Never. I will always-" but again, Hanna interrupted him, "Save it, Caleb. That's what you said when I found out about Jenna. You said you'd stop. You said you were sorry. But when I forigive you, you just go out and betray my trust again. Is that how it's going to be? I forgive and you then you go do something stupid again, thinking that no matter what, I'll forget it eventually? Well, you're sadly mistaken." She said, brushing past him. "Hanna! _Wait!_" Caleb called. Why was she being this way? Honestly, he'd just called her a word. He hadn't thought that she'd be _this_ mad. "I don't' want to hear it!" her voice, again, cracked. Her furry was being overpowered by her sorrow. Tears were welling in her eyes. No. She needed to be stern. She needed to forget emotion all together. "Hanna, please!" Caleb said, desperation edging his voice. His forehead was creased with worry. She wasn't going to forgive him this time. She'd already given him a second chance and he'd _blown_ it. "Go to hell!" she yelled back. Caleb was taken aback. She was _definitely _overreacting to this. There must be something more going on. But what? He needed to be frank with her. She wasn't going to answer him any other way. But he didn't want to have to do this. "Damnit Hanna, come back here, _now!_" he said, before grabbing her arm and pulling her back into him. He pushed her (gently, mind) on to the back of her car and put his hands on either side of her head, creating a barrier. "You're not leaving until you hear me out." he said. Hanna only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She couldn't do anything else. "I love you. You can't deny that. You might think that I'm lying but I'm not. If you'd just look at me, you'd see that I'm being sincere. You'd see the truth. And…and I'm _so _sorry that I called you a slut. I was ang-" "You know what Caleb, you shouldn't call people _sluts_ when you go out on dates with women at least 5 years older than you." "What are you-?" "And you _really_ can't call people sluts when you _sleep_ with women at least 5 years older than you. So, take at look at yourself once in a while." She spat, her voice more than laced with venom. She pushed past a now dazed Caleb, who was too shocked for words.


	7. What Really Happened

**Sorry this chapter's a little short, but I was blocking. Thank you to all of my reviewers, they've ALL been so lovely. I would especially like to thank: .Ashwee.11, MargeW76, Fight4finchel7532 (I love finchel 2!) for sticking with the story for so long. I will try to update another chapter really soon to make up with the length (or lake thereof) of this chapter. P.S. sorry if the formatting is a little weird, I screwed something up on Microsoft word and now it looks all weird. **

"What the hell are you talking about?" "What do you _think_ I'm talking about, Caleb? That girl that you went to dinner with, the one that's _way too old for you_. You went on a date with her and then you went home and you fucked her." "I haven't 'fucked' anybody since you. And I haven't gone on a date with anybody since you. What are you _talking _about?" "Don't play dumb with me Caleb. I saw you with that woman. I _saw _you with my own two eyes. At the Japanese restaurant." "Hanna, that's my" "And then I saw you fucking her. Don't try to deny it." "Hanna! I don't know what you're talking about!" Caleb practically yelled. Hanna stepped back at his furious tone of voice, but Caleb quickly redeemed his composure and took a step towards her, trying to close the space between them. He softened his features and reached a hand out to stroke Hanna's cheek, but she quickly smacked it away. "Hanna…I love you. You have to believe that." He said, pleading with her. She only rolled her eyes and looked down at her hand. If she was going to do it, then she was going to do it. "I wouldn't do anything to-" but Caleb was cut off when Hanna's small fist hit him as hard as it could in the right arm. It was a relatively weak blow, but with the rings on, it hurt like hell. "Ahhh…Hanna! What'd I do to deserve that?" Hanna only stared at him, trying to suppress emotions before her eyes welled up. She emit a sob and barely mustered an "I thought you loved me" before she ran away, heartbroken. "Hanna, wait! I do! Hanna please!" he called. Why wouldn't she believe him? He would have to _make _her believe him. And then, the thought dawned on him. In a desperate and futile attempt to make her love him again, Caleb grabbed Hanna's arm and yanked her back as hard as he could. He cupped her face in between both hands and his lips came crashing down on hers. Hanna squealed and her arms began smacking Caleb's in an effort to escape, but Caleb was stronger. He only wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, no matter the struggles she was presenting. _Please let this work_, he thought, as his lips worked furiously to get a response from Hanna's. _I love her more than anything in this world. _ Caleb's tongue licked at Hanna's lower lip, but she clamped her teeth shut. He was not going to win. He could hold her there against her will, him being the superior physically, but she was _not_ about to kiss him back. But…he was so _warm_ and his arms around her. No…no thoughts like that! He'd betrayed her! She could never love him again! But she _had _admitted that she'd once loved him. Him and those gorgeous brown eyes and broad shoulders. His sun-kissed skin and his long, chocolate hair. Him and that _body…and_…Hanna's thoughts trailed along this line for quite a while, while unknowingly wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning in to the kiss when his tongue slipped into her mouth. She'd begun twirling her fingers in that gorgeous hair of his and pressing her body closer to his as Caleb relaxed his body, assured that Hanna would no longer try to escape. She lost all consciousness of her actions, reacting only with her instincts and not her mind. What had she been mad about in the first place? She couldn't even remember. It was as if Caleb had cast a spell over her, one that made her fall madly in love with him for a brief amount of time. But in those few seconds of pure bliss and lust…feelings arose that Hanna didn't even know she had, hormones began pulsing thr- Caleb broke the kiss and rested his head on hers, so that they looked each other in the eyes, but the spell had been lifted. Hanna's eyes widened at what she had just done and she pushed him away from her. "Go home, Caleb…and I never want to see you again!" she said, her voice rising and tears welling in her eyes, again. Caleb scrunched up his face with confusion. A second ago she had kissed him like it was the last time she'd ever see him again and now she wanted him to leave? He'd never understand women. "Hanna…wait! Just here me out!" but she kept walking. Caleb talked louder "that girl you saw me with in the restaurant? That was my _social worker_!" Hanna spun around. "What?" she said, voice quiet. "I wanted to discuss moving out of Janet's house before I was eighteen with her. She brought me out to dinner because I didn't want to have the conversation with Janet there. The restaurant was secluded. And that's why she looked at least five years older than me. I wasn't on a _date_ with her." He explained. Hanna thought he sounded sincere, but that didn't explain quite everything. "You expect me to believe that your social worker is in her early twenties?" Hanna said skeptically. "I told you my social worker was a joke. That's why I've been placed with all these bad families." Hanna supposed that that much made sense. "But…if she was your social worker, why did you sleep with her?" she asked quietly. It still hurt to say it. "Hanna…I didn't sleep with anyone! Much less Clarence! Since that night in the tent…it's been you. Only you." He swore. Hanna scoffed. "But…I got a video, on my phone. Someone sent it to me. A woman was on top of you, she was straddling you…and moaning. And you had your shirt off. The woman looked…older. I couldn't see her face. Explain _that._" Hanna said, temper rising again. He was lying to her. "Wha…what? Show me the video. Who sent it to you?" Caleb asked. "I…er…my phone's broken. I threw it against the wall when I saw the video." "Hanna…you misunderstood. That…that…woman wasn't Clarence and I…um…we di-didn't g-go all th-the way." Caleb said, voice breaking and eyes pained. "Well, then who was it?" Hanna asked impatiently. Caleb sighed and knelt against the car. "That…that was…That was Janet." Hanna gasped. "_Janet? Janet? You had sex with Janet? Why? _How could you? Of all the-" "I didn't want to. Janet drugged me. She forced herself on me. I…was dizzy. I didn't quite know what was going on. I barely had enough strength to get away from her." Caleb said. Hanna's eyes widened, but she hadn't any words to comfort him. She'd never imagined Janet's cruelty went _that_ far. "You…I'm. Caleb, you can't stay in that house. She could try to force herself on you again. You…you need to…find somewhere else to live." She stuttered. "But where, Hanna? I don't trust Clarence to find a better family for me. She's already placed me with two abusive families, not including Janet." A wave of remorse crashed over Hanna. _Two abusive families? Caleb deserves better than that. He deserves better than everything he's gotten, which is practically nothing. _At a loss for words of comfort, Hanna did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all her heart. She _was _going to make Janet wish she was never born. Revenge is a dish best served cold.


	8. Out of Ideas

**Hey! I haven't uploaded in a while. Sorry about that. So…for this chapter I didn't really know where I was going so I went wherever it took me. Anyways, me being a totally innocent person, I can NOT think of anyway for Hanna to get revenge on Janet…SOOOO I'm holding a mini-contest. You guys can IM me more or leave a comment about what Hanna should do in ways of revenge to Janet. Whoever's idea I choose will get a chapter dedicated to them. This is to say, they get to choose what happens in the chapter. If they want smut, they get smut. If they want Hanna and Caleb to get in a fight, Hanna and Caleb will get in a fight. If they want Caleb to get dressed up in a bunny costume and jump around for Hanna, Caleb will get dressed up in a bunny costume and jump around for Hanna. YOU decide what goes on in the chapter. So…just leave me an idea for revenge and if I choose you, you get a chapter!**

The video was useless. Plain and simple. It didn't even show Janet's face. It was too short to be able to identify her voice. Hanna couldn't use it against Janet in a court of law. But then again, what's the fun in going legal? Hanna wanted to torture Janet in a completely uncivilized way, like Janet had done to Caleb, and court would be much too refined. Hanna needed to come up with a new plan…one devious enough that even 'A' would be proud of it. But how was Hanna to become a monster like 'A'? No matter…it was all in the name of revenge…for Caleb. Besides, Janet had done it first. Only…Hanna wished that she could tell Caleb of her mysterious plans. She wished she could tell him that she was going to get Janet back and that he would never have to be afraid of her again. But of course, Caleb would not approve of the idea and would never let her carry through with it. Those were thought for another time. Hanna switched her mind back onto her scheme. There had to be some way to get Janet back. To give Janet what she deserved. She had to stoop to a lower level. But her mind was blank. _How do you stoop to a lower level when the person's already gone as low as possible? _Hanna thought. But…she supposed that was a little melodramatic. At least Janet hadn't _killed_ Caleb. But she did the next worse thing to him. Or tried to at least. Hanna sighed. Just thinking about that despicable person, that horrid night, what Caleb must have gone through, made her sick. _How can Janet live with herself knowing what she's done? How do murderers and rapists _sleep_ at night, if their dreams are filled with memories of the innocent people they've tormented? How do…_but then a thought dawned on Hanna. She _was_ one of those people. No, she hadn't raped or murdered anybody, but she'd _blinded _somebody. She'd stolen the gift of sight from someone. She'd put an innocent boy in a jail for a crime he hadn't commit. She'd stolen someone's freedom. What did that make her? A thief? A liar? Worse? And knowing that… how could _she _sleep at night? To Hanna, nothing made sense at the moment.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Marin. I really appreciate it." Caleb said, lifting the cup of burning hot coffee to his mouth. Ashley just nodded and smiled, lips pursed. She obviously didn't want him here. "It's not a problem Caleb. And call me Ashley from now on." She replied. Caleb nodded as the woman across the table from him drained the last drop of coffee from her mug. "I should probably be heading to bed. Don't stay up too late. You'll be tired in the morning." Caleb nodded as he watched the woman walk upstairs. Once she was out of sight, he sighed and set his coffee cup down. He _was_ very grateful that Mrs. Marin…errr…Ashley…had let him stay at her house, but Hanna and his relationship was still…complicated. Despite their kiss in the parking lot and his sharing of secrets, it seemed that she was reserved. Or pushing him away. Every day after school she would throw her bag down and resort to her room, where she wouldn't come out until dinner. When he'd asked her what was going on, she'd only replied 'making plans'.

_Caleb loved days like these. The leaves were crisp and red and the air smelled of burning fire wood. It reminded him of his childhood. Of his happy memories. The only thing that could make it better was the fact that Hanna was walking right beside him. "Do you have a lot of homework?" he asked casually. Hanna only replied "Some." Her tone indicated that the brief attempt at conversation was over and that she was not in the mood to talk. Instead, she stared down at her feet, seemingly concentrated on the leaves strewn across the sidewalk. But he knew that her mind was elsewhere. He knew that she was thinking about something she didn't want him to know about. But what? What wuld she possibly want to keep from him? And why would she possibly want to keep it from him? Didn't she know that she could trust him as he had her? Didn't she have faith in him? His brief thoughts were interrupted when Hanna's teeth began chattering. The wind had picked up and she was only wearing a thin V-neck shirt. Caleb took his shirt off of his shoulders and slung it over hers, almost immediately stopping her chattering. He almost wondered whether she's started chattering just to get his jacket off him. That would be exactly like Hanna, he thought to himself. He hadn't noticed that he'd chuckled out loud. "What's so funny?" Hanna asked. "Oh…nothing. Just thinking about some tv show I saw last night." Hanna nodded and turned her head back down. Her face was distorted in that expression of unbreakable concentration again and Caleb sighed. Was she pulling away from him? "Hanna…I" but before Caleb could finish his sentence, he noticed that they had arrived at the Marin's home. Hanna had already dropped her bookbag on the floor and sprinted upstairs. Seconds later, Caleb heard the sound of a door closing. What was she doing up there?_

_The next few days passed the same way. Caleb trying to make conversation, Hanna almost ignoring him, locking herself in her room. And it worried Caleb. He wondered if something was wrong. "Hanna," he said one night when the teen had briefly emerged from her room for a quick snack "what's going on? What do you do in your room every night?" Hanna only giggled a little and replied, "I'm making plans, Caleb."_

The struggle was too much. Hanna would make Janet pay, but she was fresh out of ideas. She was sick of having to lock herself in her room every night, trying to come up with a new and better plan to get Janet back. She was sick of having to push Caleb away, from fear that he would discover what she was doing. She was sick of it. When an idea came to Hanna, the idea would come. No more trying to force it out of herself. Hanna tossed the papers to the other side of the room and stalked out. No more scheming or hiding. She was done with that. Janet would get what she deserved. Hanna wouldn't forget her cruel acts so quickly. But then again, Hanna wouldn't let herself become a drone. A workaholic (if you could call what she was doing work). Hanna was going to have fun. Hanna was going to go downstairs and make out with her boyfriend. _That _sounded fun. _That _sounded like something worth doing.

Caleb heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he quickly got up, ready to confront Hanna on the questionable behavior. He was too busy thinking about what he was going to say to notice the dangerous glint in her eyes, the seductive way she strutted toward him. He was too busy to realize her skimpy top and too-tight jeans. He was too busy to realize that she was coming at him full-throttle with a perverted agenda on her mind. He only figured it out until it was too late. Hanna's body pressed tightly against his, arms wrapped around his neck and pulling him closer. Her lips hurtled on to his and her tongue worked vigorously to pry his mouth open. Caleb only stood there unresponsive, shocked for a moment until the reality of things dawned on him. He smiled into the kiss, if you could call something so aggressive a kiss, and began rubbing her outer thighs. Hanna moaned, overloaded with the sensation of…_Caleb_. Coincidentally, the boy felt the same way and picked Hanna up so that her legs wrapped around his torso and her hands roamed all along his chest. Caleb walked over to the couch, tossing Hanna back-down onto it and crawling on top of her, beginning to kiss her neck. In return, Hanna whispered incomprehensible words into his ear and rubbed his inner thighs delicately, looming closer and closer to his manhood. She gently grazed over it, teasing him, before flipping him over so that she was on top. Caleb just smiled and looked expectantly at her as she sat up and slung one leg across his body, riding him like he was a horse. She began slowly grinding, twisting, rubbing and Caleb's hands went to her hips, guiding her along. Just for the effect of it, Hanna closed her eyes and moaned, trying to get the quickest reaction from Caleb. And as expected, under her she felt something harden, she felt something sticking into her. Just to see what he would do, Hanna whispered "Mmmmm…you feel…big and hard." Seductively into his ear. In response, he only whispered, "Well, you can have a look around, and see just how hard it is." Hanna only giggled and met his lips with hers, toying with his long brown hair. "Maybe…maybe we should go upstairs to your room." "My…ohhhh!...my mom's upstairs. She'll…ohhhhh….ohhh, yes! She'll know. We can't do it tonight, Caleb." "That's alright Princess…maybe another night." He said, gently pushing her off him. "We…we don't have to stop, we just can't do _that_." Hanna said quietly. "I think I should stop before I get anymore….you know…_excited_?" Hanna blushed and nodded, understanding what he was saying. "Right…sorry. I didn't mean to…" "Yes, you did. But that's all right with me." Caleb said, winking at her. "You should go get some rest, Hanna." Hanna nodded and yawned, kissing him good night on the cheek.

Hanna and Caleb both stared at the ceilings of their rooms, trying desperately to find sleep. And when it came, their last waking thoughts were ones of each other.


	9. To Continue Or Not

**I know I haven't updated in months, and I really miss updating but, unfortunately, schoolwork, friends, soccer and exhaustion have been building up and I've had no time for writing. However, I feel like I want to continue with this story. However, I feel like I hit a dead end with the last chapter as I still can't think of a way for revenge. Anways, I really want to continue, but only if people will read it. So, please IM me or leave a comment or email me if you want to see the story continue. If no one does, I'll assume that no one cares and will delete the story. This is not a threat, I just want to know whether or not I'm wasting my (nowadays) scarce time. **

**Thanks, **

**Moi  
><strong>


	10. Spice Things Up

**The next two chapter are going to be sort of quick, light drawls to get myself back into writing. I don't know how this will turn out, but if it's terrible, I assure you it's because I haven't done this in a while. Anyways, to the chapter...**

The next morning, Hanna awoke to the incessant beeping of her alarm clock and tore her eyes open. Her room was dark, except for a small ray of light that had seeped through the curtains and her mind remained fuzzy, as it always did in the mornings. She felt lazily around, groping to find her alarm clock. Once the pesky instrument had been silenced, she yawned and sat up, thinking of the day that was soon to come. She smiled at the thought of seeing Caleb but frowned at the thought of having to got to school. Finally, she sighed and lugged herself out of the sweet embrace of her blankets and shuffled to the bathroom.

She opened the door to be met by a cloud of steam and humid air. She took a step further to say Caleb with hair wet and towel wrapped around his waist. Her turned to her and smiled. "You're a little late for the show, but I'll be here tomorrow." he said with a wink as he grazed past her. She rolled her eyes and giggled before closing the door behind herself and turning the shower on. She stripped and climbed in to feel the warm water hit her body. She immediately relaxed.

SKIP: Caleb

Caleb sat down stairs, eating his bowl of Cheerios when he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. He glanced around the corner to see Ashley speaking on the phone and applying lipstick at the same time. She hurried into the kitchen, gave him a quick smile and grabbed her keys. No sooner had she entered than she left. _She must be late for something_, Caleb thought to himself when he heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs. These were much slower and calmer. Moments later, Hanna entered the kitchen in what could've been the sluttiest outfit he's seen her wear. She wore black shoes with heels almost 4 inches high and a formfitting, opaque white blouse with a collar that swooped perhaps much lower than was appropriate for school. Her shorts were even worse as they seemed to be made particularly to fit her round ass and barely cover her toned thighs. Somehow, her fishnet stockings, though they were technically concealing more skin than having just bare legs, made her look much slutter, same for the makeup that crowded her face this morning. Though the outfit was quite tasteless, it turned Caleb on. Hard. However, Hanna didn't seem to notice and grabbed an apple, not bothering to sit down. "Good morning" Caleb said. Hanna's mouth full of apple, she could only smile and nod as a response. "You look…good this morning" he said, raising his eyebrows and cocking his head to the side. Hanna replied in a joking yet somewhat worried tone, "What are you smiling at? Do you _not_ think I look good this morning?" She looked down at herself trying to find what exactly could be revolting about her appearance. "No, no…I love how you look. It's incredible. It's just…different." Hanna shot him a confused look. He smiled again and walked up to her, turning her towards him. She looked up at him so sweetly, innocently; he wanted to have her right then and there. But that would be out of the question.

"I only mean that you're dressing differently than normal. You…" he looked her up and down and had to clear his throat before continuing "Your shirt is kinda…see through…and low…and your shorts are" he bit his lip as his self control was slipping away and he was getting harder "short and tight. And you're heels…make you almost as tall as me. I…" he had to take another breath. He knew she could probably see his tent if she just looked down, but she was just staring up at him with those wide, cute yes of hers. "That's all I'm saying." he concluded, not sure how long he could take it before he lost all his self-control.

Caleb hadn't noticed that Hanna's cheeks had grown increasingly red and that she now stared down at the floor, not wanting him to see her self-consciousness. "I didn't think it was all that bad." She mumbled. Caleb, seeing now that she was embarrassed said, "Bad? Fuck no! I fucking _love _it. I wish you would dress like this every day." She giggled at his comment and looked back up at him. Confidence restored, she decided to banter back. "I know. I think your tent kind of proves that." as she sat down to the table with her apple. Caleb only chuckled and replied, "Well, maybe you could help me take care of that?"

"In your dreams."

"Yeah, actually. In my dream last night."

"Really? You fucking perve!"

"Don't act like you don't have those dreams!"

"Please, they're more like nightmares!"

"But you have them either way?"

"Yes…No! I don't! That's only guys! Well…no…I don't!"

"Then why were you moaning in your sleep?"

Hanna sat there dumbfounded. Had she really _moaned_ in her sleep? No, he must be making it up. She didn't remember a dream like…that. "Do you _watch _me sleep, Caleb?" she asked jokingly. "No, but I'm in the room next to you and you were so loud…"he replied with that grin that drove her mad but turned her on at the same time. "B-fuking-S. Now, go take care of _that _or we'll be late for school!" she said, pointing at his crotch and trying to get him to go away. However much she loved their banter, it reminded her too much of the old days. He only chuckled and walked off to the bathroom, closing the door but not bothering to lock it. She sighed and picked up her backpack. Caleb's stay would defiantly spice things up…but she's never been good with handling spicy things.

**That turned out 100 times worse than I expected. Sorry. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. I just don't have as much time to make my stories actually good. This was sort of just a quick drabble to get me back into my routine. **


End file.
